


Rekindled Flame

by PrinceofPanta



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Danganronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Princes & Princesses, Romance, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-01-19 01:39:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12400473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceofPanta/pseuds/PrinceofPanta
Summary: As a child, you grew up ripe with royalty. Your parents gave you everything you could ever wish for except for one thing: their attention. They never even noticed you were there unless you spoke up--seeking their attention.  You were rarely even able to leave your confinements but whenever you did, a strange white-haired boy would be in your wake. One tragic day, an incident breaks out and you end up losing everything including your parents. With only a former family butler left to take care of you, you're faced to take over your parents position. Tired of being bound by the ties of royalty, you seek salvation. Wondering your towns village one day, you stumble across a familiar face. Seeing your future in his bright greenish eyes, perhaps this boy may be the key to what you've been looking for: true happiness and.... unbridled love.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this headcanon stuck in my head for a while so i thought it'd be cool to make it into an actual story. i'm not really sure how long it'll be--i might just make it into a long one-shot. I'm really excited about this idea though and i hope you guys enjoy it as well! The first chapter is mainly flashback and the butler is given a name btw. Komaeda is the prince of all bagels ;3
> 
> *this is written in first person pov*

One beautiful, sunny day, I stared out the windows of my kingdom. My wondering eyes scanned the faces of my subjects with meek curiosity. After all, I was their leader--the queen of this humble land deemed the name (k/n). 

But I didn't deserve that title--I wasn't the rightful queen. That title belonged to my mother...who was now deceased.

The memories of that day were still fresh in my mind, as if it had just transpired the other day.

 

*********************

_Rebel nations had been eyeing (k/n) since the day it first came to be, lying in wait for the day they would get to tear it down._

_I was but a child at the time, far too young and naive to sense the upcoming tragedies I would soon face._

_I remember playing with my best friend Hinata-- one of the rare occasions where I would receive outside interaction. The image of his bright olive green eyes glaring daggers at me was still a pleasant sight. After all, I had beaten him several times at Shogi since he didn't understand the rules._

_"No fair! You're like, a pro at this game!" His loud voice echoed through the large castle walls._

_A sly smirk crossed my lips. "It's not my fault you're a total noob~" I snickered as he attempted to chase me down, waving his fist along the way._

_Suddenly, I came to a quick stop, my father's figure towering over me-- urgency plastered his features._

_"What are you doing you foolish child! This is no time to be playing around--there's terror outside!" I titled my head to the side._

_Terror?_

_The moment I began to realize the truth behind his words, I found myself being lifted up into familiar arms. The arms of our butler, Aricus._

_What was going on?_

_"Aricus, take (y/n) and Hinata somewhere safe!" My mother's voice cried, her face writhe in despair. "I wouldn't be able to live with myself If I let our royal bloodline decline--that child holds our future!"_

_Royal bloodline?_

_Ah that's right. I had always heard my parents discussing that whenever I came around. They hardly ever adressed me as (y/n). It was always, "Our last hier", or, "The key to continuing our bloodline". I had always wondered what that meant--why they never gave me attention or love. Yes-it was in that exact moment that I realized..._

_I was nothing more than a **pawn**._

_"(y-y/n), what's going on?" Hajime's trembling voice called but I gave no response as our bodies were dragged away, far from the castle. The last thing I remember hearing, was my father's stone cold voice._

_"Fulfill your legacy child, for that's all you'll ever be worth!"_

_I couldn't see anything else._

_I couldn't see my mother frantically grabbing for her riches; I couldn't see the crimson flames that caked the castle; I couldn't see helpless citizens as they desperately clung to life._

_All I could see was my tears, as clung tightly to the arm of my best friend, holding on for dear life._

_Why...was I doomed to a cursed fate?_

_I wiped my eyes as we rode through the former land of (k/n), the sound of a horse trotting viciously hammering into my eardrums. Once my vision cleared up, I eyed the flaming buildings around me, my heart aching once I realized a crucial piece of evidence: my parents...were most likely dead now._

_Tears began to pour from my eyes once more but I fought them back._

_What's the use of a tool crying, when it should be completing it's objective anyway?_

_I held Hinata closer, hearing his soft whimpers. He was probably worried about his own family as well._

_I continued to gaze at the terror around me, my (e/c) orbs landing on a pair of grey-green ones. A fluffy mass of white hair accompanied them as I scan the figure they belonged to._

_It was a familiar boy I used to see in the village whenever I got to visit it. My parents would always look down on him, saying he was nothing more than a pathetic peasant._

_Something strangely drew me to him._

_Was it his white hair?--Or maybe it was his pale alabaster skin._

_Nonetheless, I couldn't take my eyes off him. A faint blush dusted my cheeks in the process._

_I noticed something odd about the boy though: he stood calmly around the bulks of crimson, a calm expression on his face. Didn't he have family, or a place to call home?_

_As we began to travel farther away from the soon-to-be barren land, memories began to cloud my mind._

_Am I truly to be forever cursed?_

_The image of that boy was etched into my thoughts._

_I wonder if I'll ever see him again._

**_***************_ **

It's now been ten years since that incident. The rival nations have been defeated and my kingdom is now reborn, but alas, the feeling of dread still hangs eerily close by.

"Your majesty, I have brought you some tea," Aricus' voice soon broke me out of my thoughts. "I suggest you drink, you've been staring out the window for quite some time now."

 _Oh God, have I really?_ I thought embarrassingly.

"Very well then. I guess a cup of tea is what I need at the moment." He offered a warm smile before excusing himself.

_He must have known what I was thinking about._

I placed myself in a chair, bringing the rich coffee to my lips. As always, it smelled amazing. "By the way, Aricus," I spoke between sips, "I plan to make a trip into town today so don't come looking for me." He simply nodded in return.

An idea had been on my mind for quite a while now and the time to bring it into fruition was drawing near.

My days as a ruler, would soon be over...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An old encounter could wind up in a fatal curse...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im always so late with updating stories rip;;; im really excited to do this one tho so i hope to update it more often.  
> btw for anyone who is confused, i know this story is also under an orphan account and i have no idea how it got there but this is the real one. i actually might change the title so it wont be as confusing. sorry about that (‘A`)  
> I hope you enjoy! ;3  
> (r/k)= rival kingdom

I happily strolled into town, stopping every now and then to greet a few citizens. The streets of the village were rather lively as always: streets caked with flowers and other plant life--bright, colorful homes and shops filled with jovial individuals.

Yes, if only it could stay this way...

Despite the refined image my country gave off, it held many dark secrets and still suffered from the harsh casualties of war. The worst being imprisonment.

We were bound by the ties of a rival nation, forced to abide by their every whim if need be. Refusal to cooperate, would only result in death. My people look up to me with fiery passion sweltering in their eyes, hoping for the day where I can claim this country as my own again but alas, I am only a single person. 

Despite receiving countless amounts of training over the years, taking on an entire nation is next to impossible. I'm only a princess(rightfully a queen): someone who's supposed to rule her people and keep them in line--someone who's supposed to call for help whenever it's needed and live a pampered, preppy life--someone...who isn't me.

_This isn't...what I want. What I want...is to be free and see..him again._

I shook my head abruptly, focusing on the task at hand:  _arriving to the bakery._

If my plans to someday leave this place were to come into play, visiting all my favorite shops before hand is top priority! I can already smell the sweet aroma of warm muffins and fresh bread filling my nostrils, intoxicating my senses.  _I will definitely be sure to be sweet delicacies with me on my journey..._

**_*****************************_ **

After arriving to the shop, the sweet succulent smell of baked apple pie stimulated my senses. My mouth nearly watered as I feasted my eyes upon all the delectable desserts in my wake, although, the sweets weren't the only thing to catch my attention.

"Hello mam--or rather-- _your majesty_. After all, it's not everyday someone as pathetic as me gets to see my country's precious queen."

My ears perked up immediately, taking in the rich melodic tone of the strangers voice. I slowly turned my head to see the store clerk.

"Oh please, you don't have to address me so formally. But thanks fo-" I quickly stopped my sentence, mouth hanging agape as I laid my eyes upon the shops worker.

I couldn't believe my eyes---the individual in front of me...

_Snow White hair? Pale skin--grey-green eyes?? Is it...him?_

_No. There's no way way that could be the same boy I saw years ago...right?_

"Is something the matter your highness?" I heard him speak, looking at me intently with those eyes of his.

_Why do I suddenly feel so...strange? Like a strong sense of deja vu just washed over me._

My heart began to beat rapidly as I stared into his beautiful orbs. I saw that same look--that same distant yet nonchalant look he held several years ago.

_There's no doubt about it..that's definitely him. But, what is he doing in this shop? And why is he making me so flustered?! I barely even know him!_

Clearing my throat, I regained composure.

"S-Sorry about that! I'll h-have some apple pie for the time being!" I smiled nervously. He raised an inquisitive brow, but nodded anyway.

I quickly reached into my purse to pull out a couple of coins when he suddenly stopped me.

"Oh no no, there's no need for that. I wouldn't dare allow the queen to give money to a simply peasant like myself." He spoke coolly, preparing the dessert. "After all, you are _royalty_. " I frowned a bit.

 _Why does he keep bringing up my background? Does he have something against me?_ Ignoring his statement, I set the coins on the counter anyway.

"Just because I'm 'queen' doesn't mean I get out of paying. Now, I suggest you accept this money or else." I falsely threatened him, throwing in a playful smile along the way. His expression remained neutral, but he obliged nonetheless.

"By the way, your excellency," there he goes again. "I was wondering something. " I tilted my head curiously, wondering what he wanted to say.

"Did your parents ever look down on people like me?" I froze in place. "I watched you leave years ago, leaving your citizens to suffer confinement--and now you've suddenly returned? Do you even have what it takes to be a ruler?" He stared deeply into my eyes, a small, mischievous smile splaying his pert pink lips.

"Oh, sorry. Did I anger you your Highness?" I balled my fist, slight anger rising in me. So much that I slammed my fist on the counter, my eyes glaring daggers into his unreadable irises.

"Look here dammit, you're right, I don't have what it takes to be a ruler. I never even asked to be born in royalty or even to rule this country. What ever my parents did when they ruled is beyond me...besides, I meant nothing to them anyway." My eyes lowered in sadness. "I didn't wanna run away years ago--I had no choice. My parents' death would have been in vain...if they let they're last legacy vanish." I fought back the urge to cry. There's no way in hell i'd let _him_   see me that way.

His features softened a bit, his lips parting a bit to let words slip past them. 

"Sorry, please forgive me. Trash like me has no right to talk to someone of your stature in such a way." he took the coins scattered on the floor due to my out burst, handing me my pie afterwards. "I really don't know what came over me. Please, punish me if you see fit...before _she_ does at least." Before I could object and even question him on what he meant, a tall, busty, pig-tailed blonde walked in.

"Is this piece of shit bothering you mam?" she rolled her eyes in annoyance. "I swear, you're so fucking useless! Can't you be a simple store clerk without pissing off the customers?!" She raised her fist abruptly, colliding in with the side of his cheek. I gasped as he fell to the ground, the blonde continuing to abuse him further by repeatedly jamming her heel into his back.

"Act out again and i'll punish you even further next time!" she raised her fist once more, preparing to hit him again before I grabbed her arm. She eyed me with nothing but absolute disgust in her eyes.

"Excuse me, but who the fuck do you think you are you shitty skank?!" she attempted to snatch her arm away but I wouldn't let up. "Unfortunately, I'm the queen of this country if you haven't noticed, and I _refuse_ to stand here and let you abuse one of my subjects." My bright (e/c) orbs burned with fiery content. Letting out an abrupt scoff, she snatched her arm away. "I know you don't think you're hot shit just because you're the queen of this shitty place. Besides..."

I felt my spine tingle in that moment, her voice chilling my bones to the very core. Normally, I wouldn't have believed what she was about to say but the ominous look on her face held nothing but truth and malice.

"I'm a queen myself--the very queen, in fact, that turned this pathetic shit hole to ashes. I believe you've heard of (R/k) right?~" She let out a terrifying cackle, her fingers dancing across my chin before she lifted it up slightly. I looked into her cold blue eyes, refusing to feel any fear no matter how much it tugged at my heart. "You know, you're actually kinda cute..for a shitty bastard that is." She brought her lips close to my ear, her hot breath tickling my skin.

"Next time we cross paths again, I suggest you remember the sweet taste of _despair_ you just received... _you fucking bastard."_

**_***********************************_ **

After that fiasco, I quickly turned home. Aricus would get worried if I stayed out too long after all. I wasn't ready to leave  _just_  yet. Although, after running into that woman, making my leave would take less time than I thought it would...

I can't continue to rule like this--not when i'm too afraid to step up to the very woman that plunged my land into chaos and imprisonment.

_That **bitch**_

I balled my fist tightly, digging my nails into my skin so tightly that it began to bleed. Memories of that boy began to replay in my mind once more. Only this time, they were plagued by his strange words and the image of his beaten body, blood dripping from his newfound wounds.

_She'll pay dearly...for all the destruction she's ever caused! And that boy...yes, i'll make sure he gets salvation!_

I arrived to the castle, looking around for Aricus to let him know that I was home. Strangely, he was no where to be found. 

_That's strange. He's normally in the foyer waiting for me._

"Aricus, i'm home!" I called, only to receive no answer.

I began walking around the large abode, searching every room in hopes of finding him. "Aricus!" I called once more.

_Silence_

Panic began to rise in my chest as I fought to steady my breathing. I've known Aricus for years and he's  _never_ been this quiet. He was always there when I needed him the most, even in times of crisis.

_So where was he now??_

I frantically scanned the castle from top to bottom, my chest hurting more and more each time I came across a vacant room until finally...I was met with a horrid sight.

_Bright pools of neon pink stained the floors of  large corridor._

Stilling my rapidly beating heart, I followed the trail of blood. Once I reached my destination, I let out a loud piercing cry.

There stood the body, of my beloved butler...cold and unmoving--blood pooled around his lifeless form. There was a note plastered on his suit. Although I was filled with melancholy,my shaky hands weakly reached for the note. Through my tears, I tried to read it as best as I could. It read-

" _Despair will reign above all. It will rot your body down to the core until you're nothing but a pile of pathetic ashes. Welcome to despair-filled hell...you fucking bastard."_

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwelling in the past,will only stop you from reaching a good future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this story is kinda all over the place but ill try to give it a better placement and plot.  
> enjoy! ;3

After reading the note, I immediately crumbled it into pieces as harsh sobs continued to slip from my lips.

Someone who's been with me since birth--who's always protected me--treated me like I was a normal girl...was now dead. He even helped me build this kingdom up from the ashes that once destroyed it. It took every ounce of self control I could muster to stop myself from grabbing his lifeless form and attempting to resurrect him.

_How...was I to live without him?_

I couldn't move. I could only continue to cry and mourn after his death. I cried for hours on end, stopping every now and then and starting again until a certain someone entered my thoughts.

_Hinata! I haven't seen him in ages._

Muscles weak an aching, I somehow managed to pick myself from off the ground. If I was gonna leave soon, there's no one I'd wanna inform other than Hinata. I may not be in the best shape, but I could use a friend right now.

Hopefully...things wouldn't be so awkward between us.

After the events that happened years ago, we went our separate ways. Sure I've still visited him since then but it's been a long time.

Taking in a deep breath, I mustered up the rest of my strength, dragging my frail body out of the castle and to my childhood friend's home.

With Aricus dead, I have no reason return here anyway...

I grabbed a few necessities and headed towards the exit. On my way out, I came across the pie I had recently purchased. That blonde bimbo's chilling laugh rang throughout my head as I eyed it intensely.

_Maybe...I'll just leave it here_

_*************************** _

I walked along the streets of my kingdom once again, this time being bombarded by a series of frantic citizens.

"My queen! I'm so glad you're here. You must help us!" An elderly man begged, his voice strained and rasped with age. His desperate eyes scanned mine as he continued to speak. "Please, relinquish us from (R/k)'s confinement! You'll help us right? You must! You're our queen after all." I bit my lip harshly, putting on my best smile afterwards.

I want to help my people..but there's no way I could ever step up to (R/k).

"I shall try my best. (R/k) is one of the world's strongest nations. If beating them were that easy...we wouldn't be in the predicament we're in now." I frowned, seemingly angering the old man. "But you must do something! What queen doesn't protect her people? Your parents would have saved us!"

There it is again. It's always about my parents and what they've done or would have done.

I gritted my teeth, feeling pent up stress rise within me before I finally released it.

"It's always about my fucking parents isn't it?" The man raised a brow, a puzzled expression painting his face. "I never asked to be a fucking queen and I never wanted to live on my parents legacy! I've tried all I could; rebuilding this country and trying to make peace with rivals nations and this is how I get treated?! If you want a 'true' queen, you can go dig my mother up from her fucking grave." With that, I quickly sprinted away, tears in my eyes.

I hate my life with a passion. I never wanted any of this. All I want is to be a normal girl, but as long as I stay here, that'll never happen(a/n: reader might be hella emo this chapter and i deeply apologize for that).

I continued to run, almost missing the fluffy mass of white hair sitting on a nearby bench. For some reason, I stopped in my tracks.

His face was beaten to a pulp, tiny scratches and wounds dancing along his cheeks. Strangely, he still looked...beautiful.

Wait, what the hell am I thinking?

"Hello there your majesty. You don't look so good. Have you been feeling some...despair lately?"

_Am I always gonna run into this dude?_

I ignored his question, speedily walking towards him and grabbing his shirt collar.  
"Tell me, why is that bitch trying to ruin my life? And why did she.." I looked away sadly. "Why did she hurt you?" I looked Into his eyes, a tiny glimpse of emotion showing in them.

"Why you ask? Because she wants to plunge every nation in this world in despair. " his greenish orbs turned a cloudy grey.  
"That's why she allowed us to rebuild--so she can tear everything back down again. He suddenly grabbed my hand, pulling me away to a more secluded area. I was extremely puzzled but let him pull me along nonetheless.

_Perhaps he sensed someone was near?_

He soon brought me to hidden grotto, hidden behind a brothel.

_I wonder how he found this place.._

"Sorry disgusting trash like me had to touch you. Junko could be lurking in the shadows, waiting to pounce any minute.

Junko? So thats her name huh?

I tensed a bit at the sudden contact, even more so at the fact that he was still holding my hand. I blushed unintentionally, slowly retrieving my hand from his firm grip.

_Wow, his hands are so soft and warm_

"A-Ah sorry about that. I probably made you uncomfortable right?" I quickly shook my head, reassuring him that it was fine. "I have another question for you by the way," he listened intently, "what connections do you have with this Junko gal?" His reaction completely surprised me.

His eyes turned a stormy grey once again, only this time they were swirling with madness and hate. I wonder; how long has she been tormenting him? I suddenly feel terrible for not helping him the other day. I was just petrified in fear and anger...all because of that bitch.

"She's my-" he stopped abruptly, suddenly getting up and storming off.

"Hey wait! What's wro-" he cut me off. "Meet me here again behind the brothel. This place is pretty secretive so she shouldn't find us here." His eyes calmed down a bit, returning to their original color scheme as he looked deep into my (e/c) orbs.  
"You'll be back right?" I bit my lip and nodded.

_This guy... He's gotta be putting me under some kinda spell right? That must explain why I keep getting frazzled by him_

_"See you tomorrow then, my queen."_ He spoke lowly, almost teasingly. And with that, he made his leave, leaving me a flustered mess.

 ** _*********************_**  
I had finally made it to Hinata's house. I've always loved how small and cozy his home was. Living in a castle for years was exhausting.

I knocked on the door firmly, anxiety beginning to rise in my chest. Slowly, the door creaked open, a pair of hazel eyes peeping out of it.

"(Y-Y/n)...is that you?" He asked. I nodded, offering him a warm smile.  
"Long time no see Hinata-kun!" His eyes widened as he quickly brought me inside.

(Y/n)! I haven't seen you in so long! How are you?" I sat myself down in a chair, making myself at home before my smile faded.

Aricus...

"I-I'm doing g-great! What about you?" I asked nervously, trying my best to fight back tears.

"Oh um, I'm doing fine I guess. You don't look so good though. Did someone hurt you?" His features saddened and I lost it, tears beginning to flow from my eyes again. "H-Hinata...Aricus--he's-he's.." I couldn't finish my sentence; the pain was too much to bear.

I suddenly felt a pair of warm welcoming arms wrap themselves around me. I looked up slowly, seeing Hinata's slightly taller form enveloping me in his warmth.

"Shh, it's ok. I'm here for you ok?" He held me closer and I began to cry even harder, my emotions getting the best of me once again. "But It's not ok! I couldn't protect him! I couldn't save him! All I ever do is run from my destiny and he had to get hurt because of my cowardice. I'm path-" suddenly, a pair of soft lips closed over mine, stopping me mid sentence.

I began to etch into the kiss, slowly pulling Hinata in tighter until we both broke for air. "Hinata..." He looked away, a large pink blush covering his face. "Please, call me Hajime. We've known each other all our lives and you still address me so formally. You don't have to you know." He chuckled a bit.

Cheeks flushed, I smiled back as best as I could manage. While Hajime did help to calm me down, I couldn't help realizing an important piece of information.

He stole my first kiss

I frowned, wiping the remainder of my tears away. Sure he's my childhood friend and I love him dearly but...for some reason, kissing Hajime didn't feel right.

_I mean, it did in the moment since I was in a fragile state, but now..._

"Hey Hina-Uh Hajime, I thought...you and Nanami were seeing each other. " I played with a strand of my hair, hoping to avoid his gaze.

"Me and Chiaki...split a long time ago. Our relationship was perfect--she just needed some time away to find out what was going on in her home land. I haven't seen her in a while.." His hazel eyes darkened a bit, a distant look replacing his formally comforting one. I had nearly forgotten Nanami was from another kingdom. She had always treated (k/n) like it was her own.

"I'm sorry about that. Nanami's a great gal and I'm sure things will work out soon when she com-" his sharp gaze silenced me as he brought his hands up to cup my rosy cheeks.

"Another reason we split...is because I-I.." He swallowed the imaginary lump in his throat, "I've always had you on my mind." My eyes were saucers.

_W-What? Did he really mean this? If so, why...did he wait so long to tell me?_

He continued to go on. "Ever since the events years ago--when I got to hold you close-- you always seemed to slip into my thoughts. I honestly think...I'm in love with you." My heart nearly stoppedas he brought his lips towards mine once more.

_No. This can't be right. Hinata? He's my my childhood friend! There's no way he feel that way about me..._

My face began to heat up as I felt my anxiety returning.

"Hajime I..I need time to think about this. I'm sorry but I need to leave for a bit and clear my mind." Tears perking my eyes again, I quickly scurried away. I could hear Hajime calling after me but I ignored him.

I know he wouldn't wanna see me cry...not because of him

_************************ _

I ran to the place I had formally met that strange boy. I didn't have anywhere else to go at the moment--this being the only other place I could think of.

There was no way I was returning to the castle as long as Aricus lay dead there and I couldn't possibly ask Hinata for hospitality after I had surely broken his heart.

The streets were the only shelter I had at the moment.

I sobbed for the third time today, hushing my cries as best I could so no one could hear me.

Why didn't I accept Hinata's confession? Don't I feel the same way about him?

_No_

As much as I wanted to for his sake, my heart was telling me otherwise.

I only saw him as a friend whom I deeply treasured (just not romantically). That wasn't to say I didn't find him handsome or attractive (because he certainly was), something is just blocking my heart from knowing how to feel.

I buried my face in my knees as I soon settled down, the sound of rustling leaves alarming me.

Did someone find out about this hideout?

I felt a slight tinge of relief upon seeing a familiar face. "I see you couldn't wait to come back tomorrow huh?" Spoke the strange white-haired boy. My face saddened when I noticed new wounds on his arms, face and legs.

"Hey, come here for a second." I motioned for him to come near me but he was extremely hesitant. "I wouldn't wanna dirty you with my presence. I mean, I am trash after all." Ignoring his self- degrading words, I approached him myself.

I pulled out a small medical kit that I always carried with me incase I had to make my escape suddenly.

"Here, let me treat your wounds." I spine softly. I felt him tense up, backing away from me as a result.  
"Don't worry, I won't hurt you and I don't wanna hear you say you don't deserve help because of blah blah blah." I grabbed his arm gently before he could still protest. He was still tense, but he began to loosen up a bit.

I applied some alcohol on his wounds, cooing him softly when he winced in pain. After I finished bandaging his limbs, I moved on to his face.

I applied a special ointment that specifically treated these kinds of wounds. I dabbed some ointment onto my fingertips, and began to lightly smooth it onto the critical areas. Being so close to his face really made me realize just how beautiful he is. From his alluring eyes to his fluffy hair and feminine-like features--he was simply a sight to see in my eyes. Despite his looks, one thing I could tell for certain though, is that he's ill..

_Deathly ill_

Anyone who couldn't see his beauty would mistake him for being a corpse. His body was extremely thin and his skin was so pale it was nearly white.

_Was this...her doing?_

"Alright! You're all done"

I placed my items back in my kit as I awaited a response.

"T-Thanks." He muttered. I rolled my eyes and giggled a bit. "You're quite welcome! By the way...what did you wanna tell me tomorrow? I'd be lying if I said I wasn't eager to know." He looked at me intensely--so much so that I began to feel unease.

"To put it simply queen, how would you like to accompany me on a journey?"

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fragmented events can somehow lead to deadly tragedies...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is enjoying the holidays! finals had he feeling a little...dispair, but it's all good. this chapters a little crazy but i hope you all enjoy nonetheless! ;3

I blinked my eyes in confusion. After all, I thought he didn't trust me--now he wants me to go on a trip with him? Trusting him so easily could be risky...

I took a moment to think before speaking. "How do I know I can trust you? I recall you talking a great deal of shit earlier and now you expect me to just go on a trip with y-" I stopped abruptly. He had closed in on my face, inching so close I could feel his warm breath tickle my lips.

"Please... I know someone pathetic like me doesn't deserve this--even after I insulted you--but I need your help. It has to be you!" He got even closer, his eyes flashing with insanity as he took ahold of my hands. "You—I can see a burning hope running rabid in your eyes! Such beautiful hope! I was a fool to not notice it before!" I began to feel tense as I tried my best to escape his grip.

_What got into him all of a sudden?!_

"Please, let me be a stepping stone to your hope–your hope that will one day save this country! It's hope that wil–" this time, it was my turn to cut him off.

"What makes you think I have what it takes to save this country now? Because of something as senseless as hope?" I knew I was treading on dangerous ground–by insulting what this boy obviously loved more than anything–but the more I thought about it—

_The more I began to realize how hopeless everything was._

"Are you telling me you're defying hope?" He dragged on, "if so that's a shame..although-" he suddenly took a step forward.

"Maybe your death will be able to open up a hope even stronger than the one that's already lingering inside you!" He grabbed a knife from behind his back, lunging for me. I quickly dodged him, feeling my body instantly tense up once again. I began to panic, tripping in the process and falling right into his trap.

"Now I have you right where I want you~"

His tall, thin frame towered over me as he held the sharp, cool metal against my flesh. Despite the amount of fear I felt in that moment, I refused to let myself die in such a way.

_Not by his hands...although, he did have me in a rather compromising position at the moment..._

"Tell me, if I have this 'hope' you speak so passionately about, what good would killing me do if it's wasted?" I looked at him intently, never backing down from his intense gaze. His eyes sparkled in confusion--like he was fighting a battle within himself. I continued to press on nonetheless.

"What if killing me doesn't make a shining hope brighter than the one I possess? What if everyone falls into despair? Then again, it'll happen when I leave anyway. But when I do, their hope may shine even brighter than my own...right? Their "queen" is leaving after all." I gave him a mischievous smirk, testing my limits. Thankfully, he withdrew his knife.

"I guess you're right"

But I wasn't...I've left years ago. Me leaving again will only cause more despair.

But that wasn't my problem

Little did I know, despair was slowly creeping inside me...

He began to slowly calm down, turning back into his usual self. I took this opportunity sneak up behind him, grabbing a hold of his arms, and pinning them behind his back in a tight lock. A cry of pain burst through his throat. Ignoring the guilt that tugged at my heart, I applied more pressure.

"If you want me to go on the trip with you, I want you to tell me everything you know," I spoke sternly, "I wanna know your ties with Junko and I wanna know why you keep switching personalities.." I softened up a bit. I could tell he had some sort of sickness but he was still dangerous nonetheless. If I had to continue to use brute force to get my answers, I would.

_Besides, he just tried to kill me anyway_

"I-If you let me go, I'll tell you what you wanna know. But in return, I have a few concerns of my own." Eyeing him cautiously, I slowly released my hold on him.

_Where was I getting these sudden burst of bravery from? Not too long ago, I was terrified of this guy! Maybe he's right about this hope thing..._

_Nah_

He grabbed his arms, rubbing them softly to ease the pain. His eyes darted up into mine, a hint of fear suddenly flashing in them.

_Was it fear...of me? I know I was rough with him but he DID just try to kill me a moment ago_

I reached out to comfort him but he pulled away.

"No, trash like me knows it's place. Next time I'll know better than to get too close to you..."

_Great, now I feel even worse_

"But to answer your questions, Junko is my abuser to put it lightly," My eyes widened at his straight forward tone as he continued to press on, "after she destroyed this country years ago, she found me in a ditch offering to take me in. I had never received a kind gesture like that before so naively, I warmed up to her. After I got to know her better, she brainwashed me and began abusing me hoping it would make the towns people fall into further despair but no one cared. Why would anyone care for a piece of garbage stuck on the road?" I opened my mouth to speak but no words would come out. All I could feel, was sadness beginning to rise in my chest.

What could I say to that anyway?

"As far as those 'personality switches' you keep talking about, I'm lost but I will tell you something you might wanna hear anyway." I looked at him curiously, waiting for him to continue. "When I was young, I was diagnosed with frontotemporal dementia and lymphoma. It's been eating away at me for as long as I can remember and my days are numbered. Heck, if I wasn't so lucky, I'd probably already be dead." He shrugged it off as if it wasn't serious. Not being able to contain my emotions anymore as he was about to speak again, I strode up to him and wrapped my arms around his fragile form. He began to shake a bit, looking at me in astonishment.

"W-What're you d-doing?"

I ignored him and hugged his body tighter, feeling a bit of warmth radiating from him. I strangely felt like I belonged in his arms–like I had found the perfect sanctuary.

_I think he needs this just as much as I do anyway..._

Tears began to sting my eyes as I fought to hold them back, pulling his tall form down to my level. I placed his head gently in my chest, my fingers running through his soft, white hair.

"I can tell..that you're serious about what you're telling me," my voice was soft, "but why do you belittle yourself so much? You might be a little unpredictable but I can tell you're a great person who just needs To be treated right and...to be loved. That's why...I've decided to accompany you on your trip." He immediately gazed at my face, no doubt making sure I was telling the truth. I smiled brightly at him. I was already aware of the situation with his parents due to my own mentioning them before, so I'm glad he left that part out. What mattered to me now, was helping this boy out.

_Despite what's happened, it felt good to be close to him...after all, I somewhat know how he feels..._

I could feel my cheeks heating up a bit as I waited for him to respond. The cool crisp wind began to howl, chilling my bones and making me latch onto him again. For a moment, I could have sworn I saw a hint of hint of pink in his features.

"I...don't deserve this. Not a hope this beautiful." He looked fiercely into my (e/c) orbs. This time, I knew I was definitely blushing.

"Why don't you deserve it?"

"Because I'm unworthy"

"And why is that?"

I refused to let up until he dropped the subject. Fortunately, he somewhat did.

"W-Well, nonetheless, I'm certainly lucky to have you on my side now. We'll leave as soon as you're ready so get anything you'll think you'll need." He disconnected from me. I tried not to whimper at the loss of his body heat, but nodded anyway.

"Got it. I'll see you later then..." I gave him one last smile before leaving our hiding spot. But I remembered something crucial.

_I still haven't asked him his name!_

I began to panic within myself.

_I just hugged this guy, nearly got killed by him, and offered to go a trip to God-knows-where with him, and I STILL don't know his name?! What the fuck is wrong with me??_

I gripped my hair in frustration as I walked down the streets, unknowing of a dark shadow watching me in the distance....

_****************** _

Taking in a deep breath, I decided to head back to the mansion.

I know I said I'd never come back here, but...there's something important I left behind.

I walked into the large building, going straight towards my destination.

_Aricus_

I bit my lip, preparing to enter the room where his dead body lie when I realized something VERY important.

My dead butler's body...was gone!

The blood—everything! It was no longer there. I let out a shrill, frustrated scream. "Junko! If you're here, come out and face me bitch!" I gritted my teeth, my anger bubbling up inside me.

Who else would do this besides her?

Once I got no response, I let out a heavy sigh. There was no use in getting worked up and entertaining her further. I prepared myself to leave; what I can here for was no longer present. I...was gonna take Aricus' medallion with me..so I could always keep him in my thoughts...

_I should have gotten it before when I had the chance...God, i'm such a dumbass!_

I stepped out of the room only to be met with a sharp pain in my leg. I looked down to see it bleeding. I gasped as pain began to shoot through my veins.

_How the fuck did that happen?_

"Dammit!" I hissed.

I tore of a piece of clothing to patch up my oozing wound. Fighting through the pain, I continued forward until I saw a strange machine in the distance. Realization finally hit me as I noticed several more machines along the way.

My former home, had now been turned into a playing ground for Junko Enoshima.

The machine began to fire more blades at my flesh, cutting into my skin every time I ran towards it. I had to escape, and this was the only route I could take.

Blade after blade punctured and sliced my skin but I continued forward.

In my eyes, this was a test; if couldn't survive this, I definitely couldn't survive leaving this country!

"If you wanna kill m-me, you're gonna to try harder than that!" I picked up speed, blasting through the machine until I had finally made it through. Blades had punctured my weakening form in more areas than I could count and the pain was excruciating. I could feel my body giving out but..I had made it. "Yes! I can leave n-" before I could celebrate, I collapsed onto the floor.

W-What?

I couldn't move my body--it began to go into shock even. I looked down at my fragile form.

I had lost too much blood

Seeping wounds covered my body all over, pink staining the area underneath my lithe form. I wanted to cry--I wanted to give up--but I couldn't.

_Too much was at stake_

I forced my hand into a ball, and began willing my body to move. The pain instantly shot through my form, causing me to cry out. I continued to move nonetheless.

Large amounts of neon pink began to restrict my movements, the thick fluid covering my hands and nearly making me slip.

_But I kept going_

_I had a goal ahead of me and I refused to die here!_

I could hear Junko's chilling laughter echo through the halls, but I still moved forward. My vision began to blur and I could feel myself losing consciousness but my goal was only a few steps away. I crawled as quickly as I could, until I finally sought the escape I was looking for.

"Oh no no no, I know you're not leaving so soon are you?~"

I froze instantly in place, turning my head slowly to see a familiar but unwanted face.

_Junko fucking Enoshima_

"You know, you're a _real_ dumbass for crawling your ass back here in the first place. Didn't you ever stop to think, 'hmm, what if Junko-chan is here?', but for whatever reason, you chose to come back." She harshly gripped my hair, forcing me to stand up to her level.

"This castle is mine now so let this be a warning 'K? Like really get this through your thick fucking skull. I'm letting you leave here alive today--well partially anyway." She released her grip, causing me to collide with the ground. I groaned in pain as the force no doubt fractured my jaw.

_Why...did this happen to me? On the day I decided to leave this place?_

"Make sure that when you leave, despair fills your body to the core~ Oh, and if you see a tall, lanky piece of trash walking on two legs, bring him back to me" she smiled devilishly.

The last thing I remember hearing, was the familiarity of her maniacal laugh. I started to crawl once again until my body blacked out completely.

_***************** _

I woke up to meet a pair of hazel eyes boring into my own. I heard a familiar voice calling out to me, it's volume increasing every time I began to stir myself back into consciousness.

"(Y/n)! (Y/n)! Please wake up!"

My vision was blurry, a mass of translucent colors being the only thing I could visibly see. I blinked a few times to adjust my sight until I finally came to, darting my eyes to the person who had been calling me.

_Hinata...oh fuck_

"H-Hajime?" I remembered to call him by his first name.

He wasn't exactly the _first_ person I wanted to see at the moment--what with all that happened between us recently.

"I'm so glad you're alright!"

I stirred a bit more before slowly sitting up. A surge of pain shot throughout my body and I cried out.

_That's right..I took quite a beating earlier...hell, I'm surprised I'm even alive_

"Try not to move too much. You were in terrible shape when I found you." He motioned for me to lay back down; which I did. Soft plush sheets comforted me.

I didn't realize I was in a bed before. _His_ bed to be exact. The sheets were warm and welcoming as I let them warm my freezing form. I slowly parted my lips, forcing my voice to speak as best as it could.

"I...thought I was dead. Where did you find me?"

"You were passed out in front of your home and your body was covered your wounds. I came by to make sure you were alright but I never thought I would see you in such a terrible state."

I could hear the pain aching in his voice and I couldn't help but feel horrid.

Of all people for him to like, why me? Why would he choose someone who's just a downright terrible person? He told me his feelings and instead of facing him, I ran away. I'm the lowest scum.

_I...deserved this undoing_

Tears perked my eyes as I reached up to cup his cheek. Muscles still weak, my arm instantly dropped. He nagged me about not moving again and I could only tear up more.

"H-Hey, what's the matter?"

I ignored him and extended my hand towards his cheek once again, this time successful. I peered into his eyes as I willed my tears away.

"You shouldn't...have saved me"

He blinks his eyes back in confusion. "W-What do you mean? Is everything alr-" the feel of my hand gently caressing his cheek stops him as he notices my melancholy expression.

"Hinata...I'm sorry to say this," No matter how much it hurt, I had to get this off my chest, "but I don't feel the same way about you like you do me." No matter how hard I tried to stop them, the tears began to fall again. It was like he had been struck by an arrow, the sharp tool piercing him right in his fragile heart.

I felt...absolutely pathetic..

"I...I already knew that," he sighed, fighting back his emotions, " when you ran out on me last time, it was a dead giveaway. But, what does that have to do with me saving you? Do you hate me that much that I can't even stop you from dying on me?!" He gripped my hand, gently removing it from his cheek. I had never seen this side of him before and it only fueled the self-hate I began to feel further.

"I don't deserve your kindness..not when I've hurt you like this." I attempted to sit up in bed, ignoring his protest. My body ached with a pain so harsh, death would be the only thing to relieve me of it but I knew this was no where near the pain he had felt.

_Not just Hajime--but that boy as well_

"We've been friends forever and you've always been there for me. Even when we were miles apart, you still made sure I was safe. I love you--I really do, but I hate that I can't love you in the same way you love me." He let out a low growl and slammed his fist on the table table beside his bed. He looked at me with nothing but hurt and anger scolding his eyes. "Will you shut up about that crap?! I'm not forcing you to like me and I refuse to let you hate yourself because of it OK?" Wetness stained his cheeks as his emotions began to run wild. "All I want...is for you to be happy. Just knowing you love me is enough for me. Even if I see you walk down the isle with some other dude someday, I'll still be there to support you through and through. We're...best friends aren't we?" He smiled at me weakly.

My heart melted in that moment. I had never felt cared for like this before--not even from my beloved butler. I was lucky to have someone like Hinata in my life and leaving him would only pain me more. "You're right...I'm sorry for being such a dope." I giggled softly as I wrapped my arms around his form. I pulled him in tightly, engulfing him in my warmth as the pain seemed to cease in that moment.

This time, he didn't object

"Y-You're such a hugger aren't y-you? Geez." I couldn't help but laugh. He definitely had a point. I recall my hug with that strange boy from earlier. In fact, that triggered an important memory.

I'm supposed to be leaving with him soon...

"Uh, Hajime?" He slowly let go, raising a curious brow. "How long will it take for my injuries to heal? I...have to leave soon." Pain began to etch onto his face once again.

"O-Oh...well you were half dead when I found you so it may take a while. I you don't mind me asking, why are you leaving? You'll be back r-right?"

I frowned a bit and reached for his hand.

"To tell you the truth, I'm not sure. I have to leave this place--I'm just not fit to be its ruler. I have no set destination but I'll go wherever the wind takes me. I..wanted to leave this country in (R/k)'s hands but...I couldn't bear the thought of you suffering any longer. I don't know how long I'll be gone, but I'll be sure to find a way to save you and restore this place back to its former glory. From the bottom of my heart..." I motioned his hand above my heart, "I promise you that I'll try my best!" I offered him the most confident smile I could manage at the moment.

His cheeks glinted a soft red color as he smiled back, running his fingers through my hair to purposely mess it up.

"I'll miss you when you're gone, but I'll be looking forward to the day when you return and this country is back to its former glory," he gently reached for my hand, this time putting it over his own heart.

"And promise me one thing...promise me that you'll stay safe OK?" I nodded.

"I promise"

**********

After a couple of weeks, I was back on my feet. Hinata obviously protested when I hurriedly rushed to gather my things and leave, but I had business to take care of.

_I had kept **him** waiting long enough_

I made way to the secret hideout where I normally met up with that boy, hoping that he'd still be there.

I hope he doesn't think I bailed out on him...

I was still in bad shape after all. My entire form was nearly covered head-to-toe in bandages and my body was still weak from the large amount of blood loss I received.

"Hey kid, you still here?"

I scanned the area for anything that resembled a mop or a fluffy marshmallow (a/n: I hope someone gets that reference XD). I eventually found my target, his body laying calmly on the cool green grass. A few blades had scattered in his hair, strangely making his appearance seem all the more adorable.

I walked towards him, tapping his unmoving form lightly.

_No response_

Panic slightly tugged at my heart. I brought my ear up to his lips to find that he was sleeping. A contempt sigh escaped my lips.

_Thank God...even though I don't know him well, I don't think I can stand losing someone else so soon_

I examined his sleeping form, taking heed not to wake him. I noticed his skin looked a lot more pale than it usually did and I began to worry again.

Was he taking care of himself? It didn't really seem like it.

I placed my hand on his forehead, a rush of icy cold chilling my fingers. He was so cold-- _deathly_ cold. I retracted my hand carefully.

A thought immediately popped up into my mind--a thought that I regretted as soon as it came into fruition.

_Maybe...he won't mind if I warm him up a bit.._

Cheeks red with embarrassment, I slowly crawled on top of him, pressing my body against his. I felt so...awkward yet comfortable at the same time. I slowly wrapped my arms around him in hopes of warming him up even more. Strangely, it began to work...

I continued to press my body against his a bit more, feeling more brave by the second. I was about to let out a sigh of relief when he stayed neutral, but It was short lived. His body began to move slowly...

Once he began to stir, I panicked and attempted to retreat until a pair of thin arms stopped me from moving. My heart nearly stopped when I felt a hard object poke against my thigh.

_Oh God...anything but THAT_

His gorgeous eyes slowly peeled open, a soft strained voice letting out a low growl.

"Just what do you think you're doing? Are you trying to kill me?"

I attempted escape again but he refused to let me free. My cheeks grew hotter by the second, especially since the object seemed to grow in size.

"I-I was only trying to warm you up. You were so cold and I felt bad for not being able to see you sooner, so I wanted to make it up to you..." He rose a brow.

"Oh. Care to tell me why you didn't show up before?" He closed his mouth when he noticed my bandages.

_I'm honestly shocked that he even waited for me_

"Did you...get injured?"

I nodded my head, trying to ignore whatever was poking me at the moment.

"Y-Yes, I did. Also, can you get off of me n-now?"

"No"

"Why not?"

"Because..."

His cheeks flushed red as he tried to avoid my gaze, his grip tightening around me once more. "You see...I have a little problem. You can probably tell already right?" My nervous expression answered his question. "Sorry, I'm disgusting aren't I?" I shook my head.

_After all, it was MY fault for getting on top of him. What normal person does that to people anyway?_

"N-No..you're fine. Lets just forget about it ok?" The slight pout on his face made my heart race.

"I can't exactly stay like this though, if you get what I mean." His voice lowered a bit, urging my anxiety on further.

_Was he suggesting that I do...THAT?! I mean, I wouldn't object but-_

"B-But–I mean we're strangers to each other. I don't even know your name!" I griped frustratingly. His next move surprised me completely: his warm breath tickled my ear as he whispered almost huskily into my ear, "Nagito Komaeda."

His name...somehow I feel like I've known it all along.

Not knowing what came over me, I pushed him off gently. I figured it would have been easier with how skinny he is but I struggled nonetheless. "That's a n-nice name. Sorry for pushing you off but I just..." He shook his head reassuringly.

_My face was as red as a tomato. This boy is currently too much for me to handle apparently.._

_"_ It's fine, though, it's only fair that I get know your name as well right?"

I nodded. "(F/n), (F/n) (L/n)..." He offered a weak smile. "That name suits you. Also, we should probably get packing soon." I blushed and slowly stood to my feet, my muscles still aching. As I gathered my things, a thought crossed my mind and I wish I could have pushed it away but curiosity was killing me.

"Do you...still want help?"

His ears instantly perked up as he turned to face me.

"I-I...are you sure? You don't have to do that."

He was right, I didn't. He was a stranger–although I did know him as being one of my citizens. I had seen him often around town before everything turned to dust and strangely, he always interested me. I would alway catch myself staring at him through the castle windows, wondering if I would ever get to know him. I hadn't seen many people besides the ones that came over to the castle like Hinata and Nanami. My parents had told me a bit about his family and how they were wealthy but I couldn't have cared less. I was too entranced by his features. His white hair had piqued my childlike interest and I always wondered if it felt like cotton. He was in front of me now though so...it wouldn't hurt to find out.

I reached for his hair, running my fingers through the stringy silk. His hair had an odd texture to it but it was soft nonetheless. He pulled away abruptly, turning to pick up his things.

"Let's just go..ok?"

A somewhat sad, mellow expression took to my face, but I smiled nonetheless.

_I must have made him feel really awkward...geez, I'm such a dumbass_

_We..could of had something going on.._

"Yeah..you're right. Sorry about everyth-" his soft lukewarm hand caressed my cheek suddenly.

"I know I shouldn't be touching you, but I want you to know you shouldn't have to apologize to me anymore. I'm not worth it...trust me," I wanted to speak but I was frozen under his gentle touch, "I shouldn't have even made suggestions--you were only being thoughtful. It shows that you have a good heart and I appreciate that. After all, _you are my shining hope._ " He lifted his hand from my cheek and turned on his heel. Not waiting for me to respond, he motioned for me to follow him and I did.

"I have some horses ready to depart with. I hope you know how to ride one..."

_****************** _

After packing my things, I nervously mounted my horse.

I didn't even know where we were going--yet I still agreed to this..

I couldn't be fearful anymore though--my decision was final. There was no turning back now--at least not anytime soon.

We rode silently until we reached our destination: a small rural town that seemed almost desolate. It didn't look like it had many inhabitants, which was good in my opinion. The less people there were,the less trouble I would run into.

_Hopefully..._

After coming into the town, we were immediately halted.

"Stop there! You don't belong here strangers!"

_So much for a warm welcoming_

I eyed Komaeda, sensing an odd vibe erupt from him. It didn't take me long at all to realize that I was feeling that for a reason..

"You see sir, this fine lady right here is a queen and I so happen to be a runaway slave from this town. She was simply bringing me back home so I can continue to fulfill my duties."

_Wait–what?!_

_What the fuck was he up to?!_

"Now that you mention it, she does look familiar. You don't look like you're from these parts," the man halted for a second,"but if this lady truly is royalty, we'll take you in on her behalf." He eyed my nervous frame, waiting for consultation.

I looked at Komaeda nervously and he simply smiled.

_I really hope he knows what he's doing..._

"Y-Yes, take him away!"

With a firm nod, the guard pulled out a pair of shackles, placing the poor boy in confinements. I couldn't help feeling a bit of dread seeing as how we just arrived here  _together_ and now we were being separated.

"Hey", his whisper broke me out of my thoughts," I'll be OK. I know you'll come up with a good plan to bail me out."

_Wait...SAY WHAT?!_

 

 

 

 


End file.
